falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Texas Commonwealth
The Texas Commonwealth was one of the thirteen commonwealths of the pre-War United States. Created in 1969,Plaque on the Massachusetts statehouse in Fallout 4 gives 1969 as the formation date of the "Thirteen commonwealths" it was comprised of the former states of Texas and Arkansas. Background In 2052, a television documentary into the withered husk of the Texas oil fields brought the oil shortage into the American households and revealed how deep the energy crisis ran. Former Texas Not much is known about the former state of Texas after the Great War. John Cassidy often wondered whether Texas survived the War at all. However, Tycho is known to have gone as far as the Gulf of Mexico in Texas and then headed back west. After his quest with the Chosen One was over, Cassidy went on to search for Texas, breaking south through the NCR and past Dayglow. Some Brotherhood paladins were sent there to investigate strange rumors of mutant beings surfacing near the area formerly known as North Texas. It turned out that Attis was gathering his mutant army there to search for the FEV stored in Vault-Tec's Secret Vault under the ghoul city of Los. After the paladins went missing, some initiates were sent to the town of Carbon to find them. After the Caesar's Legion's defeat when it tried to take Hoover Dam, Caesar has moved east of Texas, past the legendary cyclones that rage for most of the months of the year (Anton, the leader of the non-NCR salvagers in Denver, is from the Midwest, home of the radioactive cyclones, and fled to this area to escape Caesar's Legion). Known locations * Former Texas ** The Alamo (Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2) ** Austin (Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2) ** Carbon (Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel) ** The Corpse (Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2) ** El Paso (Mentioned in Wastelanders) ** Farmhouse (Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2) ** Fort Worth (Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2) ** Galveston (Mentioned in Wastelanders) ** Lone Star (Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2) ** Los (Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel) ** Lubbock (Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2) ** Plano (Mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas) ** Secret Vault (Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel) ** Truck stop (Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2) ** Vault prototype (Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel) ** Vault 39 (Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2) * Former Arkansas ** Little Rock (Mentioned in Fallout 2) Appearances The Texas Commonwealth appears only in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel and was to appear in the canceled Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2. It is also mentioned in Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout: New Vegas, and the Fallout Bible. An individual from the Texas Commonwealth appears in the Fallout 3 add-on Mothership Zeta. A Texan baseball team is mentioned in Fallout 4,Boston Bugle building terminal entries and people from Texas are mentioned in Fallout 76.Tex Rogers, Jeff Lane It is also mentioned in the Fallout 76 add-on Wastelanders. References Category:United States commonwealths de:Texas Commonwealth es:Commonwealth de Texas fi:Texas Commonwealth fr:Commonwealth du Texas pl:Teksas pt:Comunidade do Texas ru:Техас (содружество)